The Warrior Angel of Narnia
by TrueBeliever.cj
Summary: A friend who was there through the war of the white witch, and helped those who needed her. Now she has come back to continue helping her friends even though she's still bothered by issues from her own world. Will she let someone in or will she keep everything hidden until it'll explode? Warning: Physical and mental Abuse
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry, I haven't written in a while. I'm going to try and start up again by starting with this new Fanfic.**

(Mia's POV)

I raced along stone passageways onto a balcony and saw a dark haired man on a horse getting held up by a soldier at the front gate of the castle. I seemed to have no control of my actions and grabbed the bow that was slung on my shoulder. I shot the arrow right past the guys head and into the soldier blocking his way. The soldier toppled onto the ground, dead. The brown haired man on the horse turned his head around, his hypnotic eyes fixed on me shocked but before I could think of what I was doing I shouted. "GO! RUN." He nodded thanks and took off on his horse.

The moment he was out of sight, it all went black and I woke up panting. A cold sweat covered my body, I shakily looked up at the clock to find that It was five thirty in the morning. I groaned and sat up. _Why was I still dreaming of Narnia? I haven't been back there for two years. The last time I was there I was fifteen almost sixteen and now I was days away from turning eighteen. It seemed like I was never going to go back._

Reluctantly I got out of bed and turned on the music player on my phone and plugged in my earphones. Then changed into workout gear and went out for my usual morning jog. I checked that the other kids in the orphanage were still asleep before I walked out the front door locking it behind me. After half an hour of jogging I got to the place that I wanted to get to. It was a secluded area of woodland with a small wooden bench looking out over a lake. I sat down and reminisced about my time in Narnia, I missed Lucy, Susan, Edmund. I even missed Peter and that's saying something. A while past so I checked the time on my phone. 7am already. I stood up and began running back to the orphanage. When I returned I was being given a cup of tea by Daniella are lovely supervisor of the orphanage, she's practically a Mother to me and the rest of the kids.

"Mia, could I talk to you for a minute?" I nodded grabbing the cup from her and followed her into the office. Silence filled the room.

"So, what's this about?"

She sighed, "I'm afraid Stan has been released from his arrest. The police said that there wasn't enough evidence to convict him."

Stan used to be a supervisor at the Orphanage but was fired when me and the other children told Daniella about him abusing us. The police came and took him away once she informed them, he had been in jail for three months waiting for the court hearing. I was the main victim because I had been at the Orphanage the longest, it's started off as mental and verbal attacks but if he had a couple of drinks he turned rather violent. I always put myself in the way of the smaller kids so they didn't have to go through the pain that I had been through. One evening he came back stinking drunk, I didn't get to the others in time and he slapped Wendy who was only eight years old in the face. From that moment I lost it and fought back against him, he ended up unconscious and we all ran out into the street running all the way to Daniella who was shopping at the local supermarket at the time. The police took him away that evening.

"How could they think he's innocent?" I trembled almost dropping my tea.

"I don't know, honey." She hugged me rubbing my back to try to comfort me. "But he's not allowed within one hundred yards of here." Daniella smiled.

"I have to leave once I turn eighteen, then I'll be on my own."

"I think you can defend yourself, you've even taught Aaron, Theo and Amelia how to fight with a broom handles." She laughed.

"I guess you're right. Have you told the others yet?"

"Not yet. I was going to do it tomorrow so you could be thinking straight when I tell them because I think I'm going to need your help." I nodded. "Now, come on let's have some breakfast, I'm thinking pancakes."

"As long as you don't burn them like last time. But I'll get the fire extinguisher ready just in case." I laughed.

"Hey, I only stopped watching them for two minutes and the next thing I knew they were smoking."

We both started to laugh while walking into the kitchen to find the two un-identical twins, Theo and Amelia eating cereal at the table.

"You guys do know that it's the summer holidays. Why are you up this early?" I asked pointing at the clock that now said 8am.

"Why are you?" Theo responded.

"Touché"

"So why are you both up this early?" Daniella questioned quirking an eyebrow up.

"We wanted to go out with our friends for a bit so we could come back for five to watch that new show on E4 and then a movie before bed." Amelia answered.

I giggled, "I didn't think Theo would have been interested in that girly show."

"I'm not, I lost a bet and now I have to watch the first two episodes with her." He pointed at his sister.

"I have a name you know." She said snarkily.

"Yeah, Annoying bi..."

"No bad language at the table." Daniella highered her voice.

"Yes Danny." Theo mumbled.

They both finished eating just before the little ones came thundering down the stairs yelling, "Pancakes."

"I'm going to go to my bedroom and write for a bit, do you need me to do anything before I go up?" I asked Danny who was placing plates of pancakes on the table.

"Na hun, go and relax for once. And try to get some more sleep if you can, I know you haven't been sleeping well." I nodded, then went through the living room to get to the stairs that were situated at the back of the house.

Climbing the stairs I heard Theo moaning to Amelia, "Hurry up Ame, we're meant to be leaving in ten minutes."

A muffled response came through the door, "Wait a few minutes, I need to find a nice top that go with my new skirt."

I laughed at their squabbling and went into my room. I quickly got changed into my normal boot-cut jeans, long sleeved top and boots. Then grabbed my laptop I sat down on my bed and continued writing the story of my time in Narnia. Before I knew it I had finished it and it was almost lunch time so I skipped downstairs to make myself a sandwich. I ate my lunch and returned to my room. I face planted my bed then turned over and fell asleep within seconds of getting comfortable.

A knocking on my bedroom door woke me from my dreamless slumber. I got up to open it. Daniella stood there smiling.

"I'm sorry that I had to wake you but I need to go to the shop to pick up some more milk as _someone _not saying who, Aaron. Wanted to drink two pints of the stuff." She shouted Aarons name to hear a little 'I'm sorry' coming from down stairs.

"That's alright. I should be getting up anyway as it's" I glanced at the clock on my bedside table. "SIX-THIRTY. Wow, I slept for ages."

Danny chuckled, "Okay, I made up your backpack for your friend Jessica's sleepover tonight

It's downstairs on the sofa."

"Thanks, I forgot all about it." I shut the door to my room and followed her downstairs.

"The younger ones are already in bed and I'll be back before these three need to be in their rooms." She pointed to Amelia, Theo and Aaron.

"I'll see you soon then." Danny shut the front door behind her.

"So what you guys watching?" I asked grabbed my backpack and placing it on my lap.

"Matt let me borrow the Avengers movie, I think it's about three-quarters of the way through." Amelia answered not taking her eyes off the t.v screen.

"Whose Max?" I teased. She blushed a deep red. "Aww, has Amelia got a little wittle crush?" I said in a baby voice.

"Oh, just shut up and watch the rest of the movie." Amelia snapped but continued turning redder. The movie didn't really make sense but was good all the same.

"So what did you guys think?" She asked the boys while putting the D.V.D away and turning the t.v off.

"It was good but I wish that you could have seen Fury do more fighting." Theo assessed.

A weird feeling flared up in the pit of my stomach. I peeped open the curtains to the front of the house to see three men with beer bottles in their hands coming down the street. My eyes widened when I realised who it was. I ran to the door locking it.

"Guys, wake the kids up and get them in the secret cupboard I set up." I panicked.

"Why? What's wrong?" Theo asked and I heard the men trying to open the door.

"It's Stan. You three use the broom stick handles, if they get past me you'll be the little ones defence. Lock the bedroom door behind you. Now go." I ordered, they ran up stairs while I grabbed the house phone calling 999.

"Hello. Emergency service, what's your emergency?" A woman's voice sounded.

"I need the police to 14 Fuller Street, Bridgeberk. There are men trying to get into the Orphanage, there are young children here."

"The police are on their way, sit tight."

"Thank you." I put the phone down in time for the front door to burst open. I stood up in the living room with my backpack in one hand figuring I could hit them with it if they got too close.

Two of the men stopped before entering the room waiting for Stan. He strolled in like it was his own house.

"Why it's Mia herself?" Stan stepped closer making me instinctively step backwards.

"You're not allowed to be here." Somehow I didn't sound scared even though I was terrified on the inside. Terrified of what Stan and his friends could do to the children, I didn't care if I got hurt as long as they were safe.

"She's got back bone, hasn't she boys?" The others laughed. This time I stood my ground when he walked closer to me. "I can go and do whatever I like, I thought you would've learnt that by now."

"Not here, you don't." I hissed.

He hit me so hard that I fell backwards into the wall dropping my bag from the impact. I just had enough time to stand up before he slammed me back into the wall and pinned me there so hard that pain shot up and down my shoulders and into my spine. His grip on my upper arm increased, agony shot in my arms and tried to wriggle out of his hold. I knew it was going to leave bad bruises but I couldn't care about that now, I had to keep the kids safe until the police turn up.

"I will do what I please, where I please." He snarled then looked me over grinning viscously. "You really have grown up over the past three months." He hands started wondering under my top.

I head butted hit making him stumble backward then punched him as hard as I could in the jaw. "Don't touch me." I screamed in rage.

"You bitch." One of his friends came at me.

I fought the three of them off until they were all on the floor. I grabbed my backpack when I saw one of Stan's friends trying to get up, I hit the guy in the face with it and started running up the stairs slinging the backpack on my back. I only got half way up before I was getting pulled backwards. I flew down the stairs to see Stan's grinning face pass by me. Pain exploded throughout my body when I hit the floor. The moment my back touched the floor a weird sensation filled me, it felt like I was getting dragged downwards. I blacked out.

**What would you all think of me doing a Hobbit/Lord of the rings Fanfic? **

**Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

(3rd POV)

"Catapults." Edmund exclaimed.

"What?" Peter asked curiously.

"This didn't just happen. Cair Paravel was attacked." Edmund replied.

Peter spotted something and walked up to a old wall, Edmund soon joined him to help push the wall out the way to reveal a partially rotted door. Peter broke the wood off from around the lock and pushed it, the door swung open with a loud _creek._ As the girls looked inside as Peter ripped the fabric at the bottom of his shirt and tied it onto a piece of rotted wood.

"Don't suppose you have any matches, do you?" Peter questioned.

"No, but..." Edmund opened his bag taking out a large silver torch. "would this help?"

"You might have mentioned that a bit sooner." Peter laughed along with Susan and Lucy.

Edmund headed down first torch in hand followed by Susan, Lucy then finally Peter. Edmund made his way down the stairs into a treasure room. Each of them had their own chest in place in front of a statue of the older selves.

Peter made his way in first, "I can't believe it. It's all still here."

The other three ran to their chests straight away. Opening them and rummaging through their things.

"I was so tall." Lucy said holding up a dress against her.

"Well, you were older then." Susan smiled.

Edmund countered, "As opposed to hundreds of years later... when you're younger."

The girls laughed slightly. Peter blew the heavy layer of dust of the golden loin shield. Then slowly made his way over to his own chest.

"What is it?" Lucy asked when she saw Susan rummaging through her stuff.

"My horn. I must've left it on my saddle the day we went back." Susan said slightly annoyed in not finding it in her chest.

Peter found his sword and pulled it out of it's sheath. "When Aslan bares his teeth winter meets its death."

"When he shakes his mane it'll become spring again." Lucy finished off. Then continued, "Everyone we knew...Mr Tumnus, Mia and the Beavers...They're all gone."

Realisation dawned on the siblings.

"I think it's time we found out what's going on." Peter announced. They all looked at each other and nodded.

Suddenly a strange noise came from behind a partially collapsed wall. Susan approached and stuck her head around the corner.

"Oh my God." And she hurried over.

"Susan, what is it?" Peter asked. The other three came around the corner.

"It's Mia." Susan tried to shake her awake as the others crowded around the girls unconscious body. "Why isn't she waking up?" Lucy asked.

"I dunno Lucy." Edmund put a hand on his little sisters shoulder.

"She's going to be angry after this but I think it might be the only way to wake her up."

"What way?" As Peter asked Susan slapped her around the face. The other three winced at the sharp noise.

"Ow, well that's the best awakening I've had for a while." Mia groaned opening her eyes. "Hi guys."

"Don't you mean the worst awakening?" Edmund asked.

"Na, the best." She sat up and looked around. "Where are we?"

"Cair Paravel." Peter answered.

"Why is it in ruins?" Mia said standing up with Susan's help.

"That's what we want to find out." Peter stated.

Lucy ran and hugged her waist almost making her tumble back down to the floor.

"Woah steady Lu, when did you guys get here or have you not left yet?" She hugged Lucy back.

"We just came back." Susan said giving Mia a hug too.

"I've been gone for two years, what about you?"

"Only one." Edmund said looking fairly confused.

"We better get into different clothes." Peter practically ordered. Mia looked around and saw her backpack on the floor a little way away. She grabbed it and moved into a clear space. She found her Ipod and earphones as well as a first aid kit, matches, and some spare clothes which wouldn't be appropriate for here.

"Mia, I found your weapons in my chest." Susan shouted. Mia skipped over and saw Susan holding a bow with a quiver of arrow, a dagger belt and her two elegantly crafted sword.

"Yay, at least I have something here." Mia smiled then looked at her dusty clothes. "Do you have a spare dress that I could use?" Susan smiled and pulled out a dress.

The boys went out so the girls got changed. Mia dung through her backpack and grabbed a pair of legging to go under the dress that Susan gave her. Mia unfolded the dress to see that it was a deep crimson red long sleeved corseted dress with lace detailing over the bodice. She quickly put the leggings on quickly followed by the dress. Then placed the weapons on by attaching her swords in a cross of her back, with her daggers securely placed in the corset of her dress and the bow and quiver slung over her shoulder. She groaned at the weight of the weapons on her back. After shaking off as much pain as she could, Mia finally grabbed her backpack and found her way over to the other two girls.

The girls explored the area as the two guys got changed.

"Mia?" The boys voice bellowed.

"What's up?" She jumped down from a tree branch.

"Me and Edmund think we found something of yours."

Edmund stepped forward with a black cloak in his hands. Mia's grin was so big that all the Pevensies had to smile back at her. She took it from his hands and swung it over her shoulders and pulled the hood up so it shadowed her face.

"Now we've got everything, how about we take a look around?" Mia spoke up and Peter looked annoyed that she took charge.

They all walked around the island. Lucy seemed to be getting bored so she started up the conversation.

"Sooo, Mia. How did you get to Narnia?" Susan saw Mia go rigid when Lucy asked.

"Are you alright?" And place a gentle hand on Mia's shoulder which made her visibly wince.

"Err...Yeah, I'm fine. Well it was three days until my 18th birthday and I sorta fell down the stairs blacking out. Then woke up to Susan slapping me in the face. How did you lot get here?" There was silence but I heard a strange sound.

"Well..." Edmund started.

"Ed, shhh. Do you hear that?" they all rushed to the top of the small hill on the beach. We saw boat with two soldiers about to chuck a tied dwarf into the river.

Susan let out a warning shot hitting the side of the boat. "Drop him." And that just what they did. She took care of the two men while Peter went in for the dwarf and Edmund swam for the boat.

"I don't think 'drop him' was the best thing to say." Mia heard Lucy snigger beside me. Peter dragged the dwarf out. Lucy quickly cut the ropes that bound him and he pulled the gag off before turning over expelling the water from his lungs.

"'Drop him!' That's the best you could come up with?" The dwarf said throwing the drenched gag onto the sandy floor.

"A simple 'thank you' would suffice." Susan retorted. The others glared at the dwarf.

"They were doing fine drowning me without your help." He stated pointing at where the soldiers used to be.

"Maybe we should of let them." Mia and Peter said at the same time, then looked at each other oddly while Edmund tried to suppress a smile.

"Why were they trying to kill you, anyway?" Lucy asked clearly confused.

"They're Telmarines. That's what they do." The dwarf answered.

"Telmarines? In Narnia?" Edmund questioned.

"Where have you been for the last few hundred years?" He said still catching his breath.

"It's a bit of a long story." Lucy smiled sheepishly.

Susan handed Peter back his sword. The dwarf looked them all over.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me. You're it? The kings and Queen of old, plus one." Mia's jaw dropped almost hitting the floor.

"High King Peter, the Magnificent." He introduced himself stepping forward holding his hand out to shake.

"You probably could've left off the last bit." Susan said with Mia stone faced from what the dwarf said earlier and Lucy was giggling behind her.

"Probably." The dwarf chuckled.

"You might be surprised." Peter stated drawing his sword.

"You don't want to do that, boy."

"Not me. Him." Peter looked at Edmund then handed his sword to the dwarf.

Mia went behind Edmund putting one of her hands on his shoulder and whispered, "Remember you can use the swords blade and hilt." Then walked back around to Susan.

Edmund smiled at them not concentrating on the fight. The dwarf swung Peters sword hard into Edmund's then swung around Edmund duck just. Then the Dwarf came back and hit him in the face with the hilt. "Told you." Mia sang.

Edmund grab his face for a second, "You alright?" The dwarf taunted before coming to slice down but Edmund dodged and smacked his bum with the flat part of his blade. They all chuckled. The dwarf was getting annoyed and hit hard but Edmund blocked him expertly and soon had him disarmed.

"Beards and bedsteads! Maybe that horn worked after all." The dwarf said shocked.

"What horn?" Susan asked.

The dwarf explained everything about the horn, Prince Caspian and told us his name was Trumpkin.

They grabbed some supplies then all of them got into the boat and rowed down the river to go inland. As they past all the tree and the were completely still.

"They're so still." Lucy said staring at the trees.

"They're trees. What'd you expect?" Trumpkin asked.

"They used to dance." Lucy stated.

"Wasn't long after you left that the Telmarines invaded. Those who survived retreated to the woods. And the trees, they retreated so deep into themselves that they haven't been heard from since." He explained.

"I don't understand. How could Aslan have let this happen?" A sad expression filled Lucy's face.

"Aslan? Thought he abandoned us when you lot did."

"We didn't mean to leave, you know." Peter said softly.

"Makes no difference now, does it?"

"Get us to the Narnians and it will." Peter answered while continuing to row.

**Hey readers, I want to give a big shout out to Ziegs for being my first reviewer. Thank you so much and I'm glad you enjoyed chapter one. **

**From now on I'll try and update about once a week depending on views and reviews as I'm trying to get more stories out there. **

**So please review. **


	3. Chapter 3

(Mia's POV)

We finally pulled up to shore, everyone got out and Trumpkin anchored the boat down. I pulled my backpack out of the boat, then rolled my cloak up and stuff it inside.

I heard Lucy's voice and snapped my head towards it. "Hello there. It's alright. We're friends." Lucy said to the brown grizzly bear. Something felt off.

Trumpkin noticed, "Don't move, Your Majesty."

Lucy turned her back and the bear started to charge. I pulled my bow off my shoulder at the same time as Susan. Lucy started running. Susan marched forward, "Stay away from her!" The bear didn't stop, Lucy tripped over and screamed.

"Shoot, Susan! Shoot!" Edmund ran over to Susan. _Dammit, she not going to shoot_. I quickly notched an arrow in the bow and released it. I soared through the air and hit directly in the bears heart making it topple over.

Everyone turned and looked at me shocked, "It wasn't a Narnian, it was wild." I stated as a single tear ran down my cheek. Trumpkin and the others walked over to the bear.

Edmund put a comforting hand on my shoulder, "You had to do it." I nodded glumly before walked over with him.

"Why wouldn't he stop?" Susan asked.

"I suspect he was hungry." Trumpkin retorted.

Edmund and Peter had their swords point towards it as Lucy hugged Peters side.

"Thanks." Lucy whispered to me, I nodded to her in return.

"He was wild." Edmund exclaimed.

"I don't think he could talk at all." Peter hugged Lucy closer.

"Get treated like a dumb animal long enough, that's what you become." Trumpkin out his small knife. "You may find Narnia a more savage place than you remember." And he stabbed his knife in to pull the unharmed arrow out. Lucy turned her head away from it.

I walked off into the forest as the others collected their stuff then followed me. We walked through passageways of rock not going anywhere fast. It felt like we were going the wrong way, but Peter took the lead and walked in front.

"I don't remember this way." Lucy said walking in front of me.

"That's the problem with girls, You can't carry a map in your heads." Peter snarkily responded.

"That's because our heads have something in them." Lucy sniggered.

"Or it's because we're going the wrong way altogether and Narnia has geographically changed so much in the 1300 years that the whole landscape is different now." I thought out loud and everyone except Peter who kept walking, turned to me and looked at me like I had grown another head.

"I wish he'd just listen to the D.L.F. In the first place." Susan muttered.

"D.L.F?" Edmund asked.

"Dear Little Friend." Lucy stated.

I stopped and looked at Trumpkin beside me, "Oh, that's not at all patronising, is it?" I smiled and put a comforting hand on his shoulder before carrying on.

We kept walking for another thirty minutes before Peter stopped and stood on top of a large rock trying to get his bearings.

"I'm not lost." He looked at the two tunnels before him.

"No. You're just going the wrong way." Trumpkin informed him jumping down from a smaller rock.

"You last saw Caspian at the Shuddering Woods, and the quickest way there is to cross at the river Rush."

"But unless I'm mistaken, there's no crossing in these parts." Trumpkin said looking slightly irritated at Peters snobbish attitude.

"That explains it, then. You're mistaken." Peter glared and started walking again.

"Is it just a male thing about asking for directions?" I asked the girls, they only giggled in response. We all followed after Peter and soon arrived at the cliff face. Peter gingerly look over the edge, I peeked over and saw a long drop. I sighed and turned back to Edmund shrugging.

"You see, over time, water erodes the earth's soil, carving deeper..." Susan started.

"Oh, shut up." Peter bit back.

"Is there a way down?" Edmund asked Trumpkin.

"Yeah, falling." I couldn't help but smile at how blatant he was.

"Well, we weren't lost." Peter tried to counter.

"There's a ford near Beruna. How do you feel about swimming?" Trumpkin asked everybody.

"I'd rather that than walking." Susan walked forward and I went to join her when I heard Lucy's voice.

"Aslan? It's Aslan! It's Aslan over there!" I turned around to see Lucy pointing to the other side of the cliff. "Don't you see? He's right...there." Lucy looked back confused that he wasn't there.

I walked over to Lucy and squinted my eyes.

"Do you see him now?" Trumpkin asked disbelievingly.

"I'm not crazy. He was there. He wanted us to follow him." Lucy started to get annoyed.

"I'm sure there are any number of lions in this wood. Just like that bear." Peter tried to reason with her.

"I think I know Aslan when I see him." Somehow I knew that Lucy did actually see him.

"Look, I'm not about to jump off a cliff after someone how doesn't exist."

"The last time I didn't believe Lucy I ended up looking pretty stupid." Edmund stuck up for his little sister.

I put a hand on Lucy's shoulder. "I believe you, Lu."

"You saw Aslan too?" Peter asked me.

"No but maybe it was only Lucy that was meant to see him, not us."

"Why wouldn't I have seen him?" Peter asked Lucy.

"Maybe you weren't looking." Lucy answered hoping that the rest of them would believe her.

"I'm sorry, Lu." Peter walked to follow Trumpkin with Susan.

"I'm going to shout a big 'I told you so' when we have to come back here." I bellowed after Peter while Edmund urged me and Lucy onwards.

As we continued walking I let out yet another yawn.

"Are you alright, Mia?" Susan asked placing a hand on my shoulder. I stopped myself wincing in pain when she did so.

"Just tired, I wasn't sleeping well back in my world." I answered trying not to yawn again.

"Why?" Susan questioned and I could practically see the others ears prick up.

"You guys don't need to eaves drop you might as well listen too." I paused taking in a deep breath before continuing. "I keep having dreams of Narnia, they were so vivid I actually thought I was here. The first one I had was a boy lost in the woods and I helped him get out and back to the camp that was set up. Another was, I saw a fifteen or sixteen year old boy being hit on the head and pushed down a hill into a river. I jumped in after him and got him back to a castle handing him over to a kind old man. The last one happened a night before I came back. It was weird. I ran onto a balcony to see a guy on horseback getting held up by a soldier and for some reason I just shoot the soldier helping him escape. It's all very bizarre."

The others were silent until Susan spoke up. "Maybe the dreams were telling you that you were coming back to Narnia soon."

I nodded, "Yeah, that's probably it." And we kept walking.

"So, was the guy in your last dream good looking?" Susan whispered in my ear.

I giggled, "You have no idea. It was just his eyes, you could get lost in them."

Susan started giggling which caused the others to turn around. "What is it?" Peter asked.

"No, nothing Peter." I said trying to contain my laughter. He shrugged muttering then carried on.

We soon came to what looked like a building sight, but with soldiers, catapults and they seemed to be trying to make a bridge to get over the ford. We carefully hid behind some logs, all of us ducked back when a group of horses past by.

"Perhaps this wasn't the best way to come after all." Susan stated.

I heard "Timbre" as another tree came down and couldn't take it. I ran back into the woods with the others on my tail.

"What's wrong with her?" Trumpkin asked from behind me.

"Mia's special, she's sorta feels what nature or animals do sometimes." Edmund informed the dwarf who still looked thoroughly confused.

We came back to the spot where Lucy saw Aslan.

"Told you so." I grinned at Peter. "Where did you see him Lu?" I asked quietly walking next to her.

"So where exactly do you think you saw Aslan?" Peter questioned still not believing Lucy.

"I wish you'd all stop trying to sound like grown-ups. I don't think I saw him. I did see him." Lucy exclaimed.

I followed her as she walked around and heard Trumpkin's comment, "I am a grown-up."

"It was right over..." I heard cracking under her feet and grabbed her hand, she pulled me partially down with her but I kept a hold so she didn't fall further.

"Lucy!" Susan shouted after her.

"Here." Lucy finished dangling from my arm. Pain was firing up and down my shoulders.

"You ready, Lu?" I asked slightly panting. She nodded and I let her drop onto the mossy floor a foot or so below her. Then I hopped down beside her. "Let me go first to make sure the way's safe." She nodded as the others carefully climbed down. We made it all the way down onto the rivers floor and I made my way across the stones. I heard a small splash behind me. "You alright back there?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Lucy replied, I nodded and continued forward.


	4. Chapter 4

Before long we made it into the forest and set up camp for the night. As soon as the fire was lit and I laid down on the forest floor I fell into a deep sleep. I woke up to the sound of Peter getting up. I leaped to my feet pulling my cloak hood over my head to hid my face while withdrawing one of my swords from it's sheath and nudged Susan with my foot as I left following after Peter. I watched as he covered Lucy's mouth to keep her from screaming and pulled her behind a rock just as a Minotaur walked past them. I ran to Lucy as someone jumped out at Peter and they started fighting. Soon Peter got his sword lodged in a tree and his opponent kicked him back taking his sword.

"No, Stop." Lucy shouted as Peter picked up a rock but neither of them seemed to hear her.

"For fudge sake." I muttered jumping in catching Peters opponents blow with my sword and kicked Peter backwards. "That's enough." I growled In a low voice that didn't even sound like me while glaring at Peter. I released my strength against the sword and walked back to Lucy standing close to her protectively when I saw lots of different Narnians form around us. Centaurs, Minotaurs, talking animals and all sorts of other Narnians.

"Prince Caspian?" Peters eyed him curiously but my attention was entirely on Lucy, checking her over ensuring that she was unharmed and safe.

"Yes? And who are you?" A rich Spanish accent rung out shocking me slightly.

"Peter!" Susan ran in from behind me with my backpack along with Edmund and Trumpkin. I kept in a fighting stance with my back turned from them cautiously watching the Narnians that surrounded us from the back.

"High King Peter." The Spanish voice spoke again.

"I believe you called." Peter replied formally.

"Well, yes, but... I thought you'd be older." I tried not to laugh as he said that.

"Well, if you'd like we can come back in a few years." Peter said sarcastically.

"No. No, that's alright. You're just not exactly what I expected."

"Neither are you." Edmund put his first input in.

I saw a badger from the corner of my eye step forward and speak up "A common enemy unites even the oldest of foes."

A mouse ran towards Peter. "We have anxiously awaited you return, my liege. Our hearts and swords are at your service."

"Oh, my gosh, he is so cute." Lucy whispered to Susan.

"Who said that?" The mouse drew his sword.

"Sorry." Lucy admitted.

"Oh, Err. Your majesty, with the greatest respect, I do believe "Courageous," "Courteous," or "Chivalrous" might more befit a knight of Narnia." The mouse responded and Lucy blushed looking as though she had just been scolded.

"Well, at least we know some of you can handle a blade." Peter made a jab at Caspian.

"Yes, indeed. And I have recently put it to good use, securing weapons for your army, sire." The mouse informed Peter.

"Good. Because we're going to need every sword we can get." Peter said.

"Well, then, you will probably be wanting yours back." Caspian made a jab back at Peter. I couldn't help but wonder if they were going to have alpha male syndrome and disagree with each other constantly over anything and everything. When the Narnians put their weapons down so did I.

The Spanish voice started up again. "I know who you five are, but who are you?"

I knew the question was aimed at me, "No one of any significance." I said keeping my voice low and I started walking forward.

"You are significant." Edmund put a hand on my arm. "Try and be civil, they might not know who you are but we'll all need your help."

I frowned, "Fine." I pushed the hood of my cloak down and shook out my hair before turning around. But what I saw shocked me, It was the guy that I saved in the castle.

"Impossible." I said as my eyes went wide.

Edmund stepped next to me, "Mia, are you okay?"

Before I could respond Caspian spoke up walking towards me, "How have you not aged?"

I shock my head, "No, no. It was a dream, it's not possible." I muttered as I stepped backwards away from them all trying to get my bearings.

After a few seconds Susan caught on and stepped forward, "Is Caspian the man from your dream?" I nodded, "Okay. Caspian, when did you first meet Mia?" I gave an odd look to Susan.

"When I was about eight, I got lost in the forest and she lead me out." I couldn't say anything from shock.

"When was the last time you saw her?" Susan continued.

"A few days ago, I was escaping the castle. She shot a soldier that was in my way then told me to run."

I was flabbergasted. "It's not possible." I repeated shaking my head.

"Why?" Caspian asked obviously confused.

"Because I was in my world asleep dreaming of this one. I couldn't have been here."

I felt a small hand grab mine squeezing it gently, "Maybe Aslan made it happen so that you could save Caspian's life." Lucy said with such faith.

I sighed softly and gently squeezed her hand back, "You're probably right Lu." I looked up at Caspian. "I'm sorry. Now introductions. My name is Mia Smith, Your Highness." I curtsied.

"Prince Caspian the tenth." He bowed.

I observed our surroundings, "We better catch up with the others." And I walked off to follow the Narnians without another word.

(3rd P.O.V)

The Narnian troops walked through the forest, Peter and Susan walked with the centaur Glenstorm while Mia walked to the side stuck in her own thoughts with Caspian and Edmund behind her and Lucy with Reepicheep at the back.

"King Edmund..." Caspian addressed.

"You can call me Edmund." He smiled politely.

"Does Mia come from your world?"

"Yes and no." Caspian face was full of confusion so Edmund continued, "She is from my world but from our future so a lot of things are different there like how people act to one another, what they think is acceptable and the alike." Silence passed between them both.

"Edmund, Why doesn't Mia ever smile?" Caspian asked Edmund curiously breaking the silence.

"Mia does smile."

"She seems to fake smile, It does not meet her eyes." Caspian paused, "Ask her if she is alright and you will see what I mean."

"Okay."

Edmund searched around to found her a little way ahead of them. "Mia." He called out.

She turned around stopping where she was, "Yes, Edmund."

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine Edmund." She smiled; it was as Caspian said, her smile didn't meet her eyes. "Is that all?" She asked.

"Yes." Edmund replied and she walked back to the front pulling up the hood on her cloak.

"See." Caspian stated simply. Edmund only could nod, and start to try to figure out why his friend didn't mean it when she smiled. Glenstorm the centaur trotted back to Edmund and Caspian.

"We should camp here for the night my liege, then continue tomorrow morning."

Both Caspian and Peter nodded. Everyone soon made camp.

(Mia P.O.V)

I saw Lucy shiver in her sleep and laid my cloak over her before I walked around the camp fire and saw Trufflehunter still awake.

"Trufflehunter, Is there any lakes around here?" I asked him curiously.

"Yes Milady, there is one a little way west of here." Trufflehunter pointed.

"You can call me Mia, I'm not a Queen or Royal at all so formalities are not needed with me. Thank you for your help. If anyone asks where I am tell them I'll be back shortly." I smiled and the badger smiled back nodding his head.

I walked through the forest and got to the lake in less than five minutes, I quickly undressed and dived into the water. I always loved Narnia's lakes as they were always warm when you wanted them to be. I bathed then started swimming around enjoying the freedom. After a few more minutes of swimming around I heard a twig snap behind me. I turned my head to see a stunned Caspian, I quickly swam behind a large rock to try and hid myself as much as possible.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know that you were here. I'll just leave." Caspian stuttered thoroughly embarrassed.

"It's alright, I'm done. If you would turn around then I'll be out of your way shortly." He did as I said, I got out and put on my dress as fast as possible. I checked myself over before turning around. "I am more or less descent now." I announced and Caspian turned around slowly with a troubled expression of his face. I tilted my head, I thought he might have still been embarrassed not troubled.

"Is there anything wrong, Your highness?"

"What happened to your back?" The moment he spoke them words I went rigid and froze.

Finally finding my voice after a few moments, I stuttered out "Nothing err... Nothing happened, Your highness."

He walked towards me putting a hand on my shoulder making me wince at the light pressure even when I was trying to keep on a brave face, "Really?" He said sternly.

"I'm fine, Your highness." I turned around to walk away from him.

His hand grabbed the top of my arm where yet another bruise was, I tried to pull away but he firmly held onto my arm. "Please let go, it hurts." My vision got blurrier and I knew tears were raising in my eyes.

"I'll only let go if you allow me to check your back... and arm." Caspian spoke calmly.

Reluctantly I nodded and pulled up the sleeve to my dress to reveal a bruise of a hand print around my already scarred arm. Caspian gentle held my arm up to see it better but shortly pulled my sleeve down and did a turn around signal with his hands. I sighed and slowly turned around. The top of my sleeves were pushed down. I started to involuntary tremble. Light fingers grazed over the bruises but every touch felt like he was stabbing me with pins thousands of times over.

"What happened?" He said in a soft voice while continuing to check the bruises.

"Stop." I mumbled barely hearing my own voice. "Please stop." I lurched forward then fell to the floor then turned around hugging my knees to my chest.

Flashbacks of what happened with Stan appeared before my eyes. The next thing I knew I saw Caspian was wiping away tears from my cheeks. He took my hands in his, "What happened to you, Mia?"

I don't know why but I told him everything, when Stan started abusing me even if it was only vocally. It was followed by Stan's abuse getting worse and worse as the years went on until he was beating me relentlessly each night so that he would take his anger out on me instead of the younger children in the orphanage, right up to the night I came back. I glanced up at his face and the look of utter disgust was plain to see.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have told you that. I know I'm disgusting, I'll just leave now." And I ran off before he had a chance to say anything that would hurt me more. I don't think I could stand people looking at me like that, definitely not here.

I ran the whole way back to the camp and quickly grabbed the blanket from my backpack and climbed up a tree to sleep for the night. As soon as I got comfortable on a branch tears started and there was no way I could stop them. I gradually fell asleep with a stream of tears creeping down my face.

3rd P.O.V:

Silence. Nothing could be heard through the camp. Sleeping bodies were laid around the camp fires to create as much warmth as possible. Trufflehunter scampered around watching the forest for any sign of threats. He stopped next to a tree and looked over the camp, there was still two people missing Prince Caspian and Mia. A droplet landed on the top of his head interrupting his thoughts, he gazed upward to see Mia on a branch crying in her sleep. He sighed shaking his head, wondering what that girl had been through in her world.

He could remember the tales of old Narnia. They used to say Mia was this fierce warrior, they even called her 'The Warrior Angel of Narnia'. But that wasn't what he was seeing now, all he could see was a young woman who has buried her feelings all her life to try to stop feeling such severe pain. A rustling in a bush over the other side of the camp fire caught his attention. Out came Prince Caspian, Trufflehunter sighed in relief. The Prince observed the camp and saw that Mia's spot was still empty. Caspian pointed at the spot and Trufflehunter indicated upwards with his head.

Caspian's face turned into a sad frown when he saw Mia crying but settled down to sleep as the was nothing he could do while she was in a tree. He wanted to know why she thought that he thought she was disgusting. He actually thought the total opposite; he saw her as a strong beautiful young woman who has had a lot of pain in her life but still manages to live on and protect her loved ones.

**Sorry it took so long to update. My computer had a virus and I had to reinstall the whole computer losing all my file, so I've had to rewrite it all. If it seems a bit rushed I'm sorry, hopefully soon I'll re-edit it and make the last two chapters longer and more in depth.**

**Please comment and review. Much Appreciated. **

**TrueBeliever.**


End file.
